Food Battle 2008
Food Battle 2008 is a Smosh video released on July 25, 2008 and is the 3rd installment in the Food Battle series. Synopsis For the 3rd year in a row, Ian and Anthony compete against each other to prove which of their favorite foods is superior. Plot 'Introduction' Anthony is about to watch Toy Story and is teased by his father for believing that it's real. As he sits down on the couch, Ian appears saying that he and his pink frosted sprinkled donuts want a rematch. Anthony says that Ian won't stand a chance against his new favorite food, churros! Ian accepts the rematch, thus beginning Food Battle 2008. 'Challenges' Sunglasses Ian: '''Ian is unable see through the holes of his donuts and thus is unable to see the sun. Result: '''X Anthony: Anthony looks directly at the sun, only to be blinded by the light. Result: X''' Delicious Smoothie '''Anthony: Anthony puts three churros in a blender with some milk. After a while, he takes it out and tries it, saying it's delicious. Result: ✓''' '''Ian: Ian adds mayonaise to his smoothie and tries it. At first, it appears that he likes it, but after getting his checkmark, he spits it out. Result: ✓''' Ian's Mom When Anthony suggests this, Ian tells him that "Your Mom jokes are banned in Food Battle 2008." Anthony points out that there is a picture of Ian's mom in the catalog. Ian asks if they can do something else, so Anthony picks another challenge. Anti Theft Device '''Anthony: Anthony places his churro on his car. A burglar appears and throws the churro away. He takes an 1099 free hours disc from Anthony's car and walks off as Anthony screams in horror. Result: X''' '''Ian: Ian places his donut on his car. The burglar appears and tries to take it off, when a gunshot suddenly rings out and he falls dead. The camera pans to Ian holding an gun, but he hides it behind his back and declares that it worked, recieving his checkmark. Result: ✓''' Pink-Frosted Sprinkled Donut '''Ian: Ian suddenly realizes his pink frosted sprinkled donut is a pink frosted sprinkled donut. Result: ✓''' '''Anthony: Anthony throws his churro in the air and it comes down as a pink frosted spinkled donut. Result: ✓''' Explosive '''Ian: Ian says that he will kill his donut's family if it doesn't work. Ian activates his pink frosted sprinkled donut to explode. He tries to find a place to put it, but is stopped as he tries to put it near Anthony's car, Anthony's pet rock and Benny Jean's damn pet flamingo. Eventually, he throws it behind him but it fails to detonate. After his X, Ian says that he will kill his donut's family. Result: X ''' '''Anthony: Anthony lights his churro and waves it around. Ian warns him that it is about to explode. It explodes and Anthony loses his arm. Although freaked out, he's happy it worked. Result: ✓''' A weapon that can be thrown from 30 feet away to kill somebody '''Ian: Ian sees a guy throw a banana peel onto the street. He throws his donut at the guy Street Fighter style while shouting "Hadouken!" but it doesn't kill him, or even hurt him. Result: X''' '''Anthony: '''Anthony notices the guy pick up a VHS of Toy Story and say that he hates it. The guy throws it to the ground. This makes Anthony angry, and he runs over to throw his churro at the guy but slips on the guy's banana peel. The churro hits Anthony and kills him. Ian appears to be shocked at his death, but is then revealed to be shocked over leaving trash on the ground and picks up the banana peel. Result: '''None given 'Ending' The reporter runs up to Ian and informs him that he has won Food Battle 2008. Anthony, who is still alive, gets up and throws his churro at Ian; only to hit the reporter, causing him to die slowly, but manages to say his remaining lines. The reporter says that he thought Anthony was dead, but Ian says he is now. The scene cuts to Anthony's body, showing he really is dead now. The reporter asks Ian what he wants to do now. Ian says he is going to have a party, and the reporter asks if he can come. Ian says "Yes," with the reporter saying "really?" Ian then shouts, "No!" Characters Main * Ian Hecox * Anthony Padilla Minor * Food Battle Reporter * Mr. Padilla * Benny Jean * Cheryl Hecox (mentioned) * Mrs. Padilla (in the catalog) * Carjacker * Toy Story hater Trivia *This is the second time Benny Jean appears in the Food Battle series, with the first being Food Battle 2007. *This is one of the times in Food Battle that Ian doesn't have a bowl haircut. The second time goes to Food Battle 2016. *This is the first Food Battle to use the "Evil Barney" ending. *El Smosh's version came out the same day as The Neighbors *This Is The 1st Food Battle For Ian To Say An Offensive Name Before The Intro. Category:Episodes